


Hold Me Down. I'm Too Tired Now

by cosmic_marigolds



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, a lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_marigolds/pseuds/cosmic_marigolds
Summary: One dark and stormy morning, Aziraphale is restless with some thoughts





	Hold Me Down. I'm Too Tired Now

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to "Sky Full of Song" by Florence + The Machine, hence the title.
> 
> But this is my first attempt at fan fiction, so I hope you all enjoy it!

It was a cold and stormy morning.  
It had been cold and stormy for the past week as autumn creeped its way across London, bringing with it sheets of rain and dull, cold grey.   
It was early, but one angel—currently laying in a bed in the flat of a demon—was wide awake, still not quite used to the concept of sleep, or even sleeping with another person. Aziraphale rolled over and took note of the alarm clock on Crowley’s nightstand.   
4:30 am.  
He sighed, then rolled over to face Crowley, who was fast asleep and snoring softly. Aziraphale took a moment to take in the demon’s sleeping form. His angular body nestled into the black duvet, the rise and fall of his chest, and his face.  
That face of his. A face that was often hardened by doubt and carried the weight of Armageddon for the past eleven years, seemed so soft in the darkness. He had noticed how much it had begun to soften since the not-Apocalypse back in the summer. Or maybe, he was just now realizing how much it was softening around him. Aziraphale reached over and brushed one of Crowley’s fiery red locks from his sleeping face. Crowley stirred softly, then opened his eyes slightly to gaze at Aziraphale.  
“Hey, angel” he mumbled, still half asleep “Is it morning, already?”  
“No. I just couldn’t sleep, dear” Aziraphale whispered “I didn’t mean to wake you”  
Crowley shifted and pulled himself closer to Aziraphale, entangling his fingers into Aziraphale’s hand, and pressing their foreheads together.   
“Nonsense. Here, come closer to me”  
Aziraphale blushed, but obliged, shifting himself closer to Crowley, and wrapping his arms around him. Crowley instantly melted into him and buried his head into Aziraphale’s chest.  
Aziraphale was still, just taking in the moment, feeling Crowley in his arms and hearing his heartbeat so close to his. Aziraphale pressed his lips to the top of Crowley’s head.  
The very idea of not having this—having moments like these—made Aziraphale’s heart sink. To think that a few months ago he considered ending things with Crowley in the name of some ineffable plan.  
‘Even if this all ends up in a pile of goo, we could go off together’  
Aziraphale felt his grip on Crowley tighten, and he tried to choke back a sob.   
‘I’m leaving, angel! And when I’m off in the stars, I won’t even think about you!”  
All that trouble. All that grief and aggravation he had put Crowley through. He hadn’t meant for Crowley to suffer, to hurt as much as he did. He didn’t want Crowley to hurt, but it happened. And Aziraphale still kicked himself over it. Even now, the memory of Crowley’s face contorted into sorrow over Aziraphale’s supposed “death” sent the angel into a small fit of guilt and distress  
‘Nah change of plans. Stuff happened… I lost my best friend…’  
“You alright, angel?”  
Aziraphale was snapped out of his thoughts as Crowley peered up at him, concern glinting in his yellow eyes. Aziraphale tried to speak but all he could come up with were half-choked sobs.  
“Hey, hey, hey, shh” Crowley brought his hands to his face and began wiping tears away  
“Tell me what’s wrong, Aziraphale”  
“Well, I-I just—Crowley I’ve just—I’ve been so wretched to you”  
“How do you mean?” Crowley slowly glided his thumbs over the angel’s damp cheeks  
“Well, t-turning you away at the—and the bookshop, and—I can never forgive myself for making you feel so—so—”  
Before Aziraphale could continue, Crowley brought his lips to meet Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale kissed him back, still shuddering as he tried to keep himself from crying. Crowley broke away and began to quietly shush Aziraphale, bringing a hand up to Aziraphale’s head, stroking it gently.  
“Don’t apologize—hey, please don’t cry, angel” Crowley pleaded through soft kisses he placed all over his weeping angel’s face “It’s not your fault. Look at me, please”  
Aziraphale looked at his demon, those yellow eyes glinted with light tears in the darkness.   
“I just—I’d understand if you,” Aziraphale stammered, reaching his hand up to the hand that Crowley was still using to wipe away tears “you know, if you didn’t—didn’t want to—”  
“Don’t even think that,” Crowley gently hissed “Don’t ever think that. Look at me, angel, and listen.” Crowley planted another kiss on Aziraphale’s dampened cheek, and let his lips linger there for a moment.  
“I will never leave you. I’ve been with you for six thousand years, and I wouldn’t trade a second of it for anything in the world. And I mean every second,” Crowley sighed “Even the bad ones”  
“Even…” Aziraphale gulped “Even the bookshop—”  
“All of it. All the bad and the good, I wouldn’t give that up for the world,” Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s hand, then kissed it.  
Because my world is right here, and all the rest is nonsense.   
He didn’t say it out loud, but Aziraphale could feel it as Crowley planted one last, deep kiss on his lips. Crowley then smiled and returned his face to the confines of Aziraphale’s chest. Aziraphale closed his eyes with relief, then pressed another kiss into the top of Crowley’s head.   
“Crowley,” he whispered.  
Crowley snored, already back to sleep. Aziraphale sighed and squeezed Crowley tighter to him.  
“I—I love you,” he whispered into the demon’s fiery locks.  
Crowley didn’t answer. He didn’t have to. As Aziraphale drifted back off to sleep, he could feel all of Crowley’s love engulf him, and his mind was at ease.  
It would be a few more hours until the two of them rose for the day. They would have their tea together, Aziraphale would cook them a nice breakfast, and then they’d go about their day.   
And although the weather would be grey and rainy, the day would be nice. All the days since the end of the world had been nice ones.  
THE END


End file.
